


We Can Be Royals

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe - Royals, Flirting, Implied Slash, M/M, Rickyl, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Daryl meets with the newly crowned King Richard about setting up a potential alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Royals

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended this as a collection of different royal prompts I found on the [tumblr](http://www.archlucie.tumblr.com), but I highly doubt I'll be doing anymore anytime soon so I'm changing this to a one-shot.
> 
> Imagine Rick with Andy Lincoln's accent here.
> 
> Prompt: "your country’s trying to take over/annex my country and you’re making it difficult to hate you because you’re so nice and attractive stop it” au

"Your Majesty, the newly christened Monarch of Lincoln is here for your introductory luncheon. Shall I see him in?" asked King Daryl's annoyed advisor, "Or shall I just place my sword upon his neck and save you the trouble?"

"Michonne!" he admonished.

"What? Something's got to be done to stop his _rick_ -rolling of all the countries of King's Wood under his flag!"

"I cannot have my most trusted advisor getting caught with such treacherous words on her tongue. Not in open court. Save it for my private quarters," he hissed.

He let out a long-suffering sigh and nodded for her to proceed. He was not looking forward to meeting the second man in two days that posed a direct threat to his crown. At least he sent King Phillip home with a black eye. Of course the King of Woodbury was easily placated with appeals to his levelheaded wife, and Daryl's sister, Queen Andrea.

This new king, King Richard, was an unknown. He was given the crown after the previous king passed suddenly without an heir, and they had to scramble to find the rightful one before another king swooped in and took over by brute force. Daryl would admit that he was close to doing so since their two countries shared a border.

Looking back, he wished he had after King Richard had consolidated several neighboring fiefdoms under his rule. He was gaining power, legitimacy, and riches while simultaneous making the rulers of nearby kingdoms uneasy. After centuries of fighting, they had all managed to coexist peacefully for the last fifty years, and this new guy might end up unraveling the decades worth of work spent to keep it that way thread by golden thread.

The head of the other king's royal guard strutted in first. He fixed Daryl with an intense stare before his eyes swept the room for possible threats to His Highness. Daryl just rolled his eyes. If he was to have the other man killed, it would not be done in the middle of his court.

Michonne brushed past the guard with a scowl that was returned before announcing the entrance of King Richard. The first thing Daryl noticed as the man strolled in was his piercing blue eyes that somehow twisted his stomach into knots. Or perhaps he'd need to behead his taste tester. The second were his voluptuous lips that stood out against his not quite so regal beard that was a bit shaggy and unkempt.

Daryl was taken aback as the man kneeled before his throne and took his hand. He was speechless and temporarily spellbound by the gesture and the warmth of the hand in his. The other king kissed the ring inlaid with the Dixon family crest and bowed his head, the crown he wore sitting perfectly atop his curly locks.

"I am humbled to meet your acquaintance, Your Majesty," King Richard said in a thick accent from a land far away that had Daryl's heart skipping beats. Iridescent eyes bore into his from under perfect lashes, and Daryl was flush at the thought of the man looking up at him as those supple lips caressed a different set of precious jewels.

"I have heard great things of King Daryl from all that speak of you, my Sire, but none have done justice to your exquisite form," Rick continued, his eyes fluttering down the taut expanse of Daryl's exposed arms. Daryl was scorched under the heat of his gaze and was glad to be seated with his lap buried under a blanket of intricate sleeveless robes.

"King Richard, I do not share your tidings as I have heard nothing of your... _homely_ features and everything of your plans to tear asunder what so many before you have shed blood to uphold," Daryl retorted. He would not be swayed with hollow appeals to his vanity no matter how beautiful the tongue was that spun them.

"Please my King, call me Rick. I wish to do no such thing but to strengthen the lands which we rule for the people who work them. I am here to alleviate all your fears on such matters and to establish an alliance between our two kingdoms so that they may strive long after we are returned to the soil from whence we came," Rick said. He rose and gave a gentle bow of his head.

"An alliance? My sources inform me that your wish is to expand into lands not your own by force."

"Your sources are faulty if they say I wish to do such things to a man of your cunning and... _prestige_ ," Rick said, his eyes once again roaming over Daryl's body; he could feel it white hot on his skin. "As I stated previously, I have heard nothing but kind words of your integrity, honor, and commitment to your subjects. That, I admire in a man regardless of status."

"How can I trust the word of a stranger to my homeland and to the problems we have faced for centuries over that of a man I have known since birth?" Daryl said pinning the other royal with a keen glare. He was only slightly distracted when his eyes flickered down of their own accord to Rick's lips when he wet them.

"Tell me, who spits poison in your ear of me?"

"King Phillip is no friend to your reign."

"That may very well be because I punched him in his face upon our first meeting," Rick explained. "I did not take too kindly to his brash 'tournaments' held in my 'honor' that were anything but. This is not ancient Rome!"

Daryl had to agree with that. King Phillip had certain 'proclivities' skewed to the darker side of human nature that he did not agree with either. "And why, pray tell, does King Negan have a bounty on your head?" Daryl asked, his eyes narrowing on the other monarch.

"Why does he have one on yours?"

Daryl had to smirk at that. He still wasn't convinced this man wouldn't stab him in the back in his sleep if given the chance to annex his kingdom, but he was not nearly as brutish as Phillip made him out to be. He supposed he should not have been too eager to trust the imagination of the Woodbury king. Or maybe Rick's flirtatious demeanor was just a ruse.

"You still have doubts but perhaps we can build up trust over a series of coordinated meetings in which we discuss shared life goals over good food and ale," Rick said with a voice as smooth as the silken robes he was adorned in, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he held back a grin. But his eyes were unsure and hopeful, not clouded and devious like Daryl would've expected had his offer been a ploy.

"Perhaps I shall just have my advisor spill your blood and be done with this tedious conversation," Daryl pointedly said. Rick's guard made a move to the raised platform Daryl's throne was sitting on, but Rick held up a hand for him to yield. Daryl saw Michonne's hand fly to the handle of her sword preparing for a quick strike if need be out of the corner of his eye.

Rick took a step forward and leaned in to whisper to Daryl, "Or...perhaps we can spill something else..."

Daryl hoped no one caught the shiver that wrecked his body at the other king's words. He turned his gaze to Michonne who had hers fixed on Rick's guard, her knuckles white on her katana. "Clear the room!" he ordered gruffly. Michonne shot him a questioning looked. "Now!"

"My King, I cannot allow—" Rick's servant started.

"Out Shane!" Rick ordered, his eyes not leaving Daryl's.

"Very well," he huffed as him and Michonne ushered everyone out, shutting the doors behind them as they made their exit.

Once the doors close, Rick leaned in, his hands taking up root on the arms of the throne as his lips moved to tickle the lobe of Daryl's ear when he whispered, "What must I do to prove my loyalty to your crown?" The syrupy words turned Daryl's skin to gooseflesh and set his blood to boiling.

Daryl grinned darkly as Rick took a sharp intake of breath upon feeling a dagger pressed into his loins. "State your intentions, and be warned that I shall give no pause to ending your life if they are to take what is mine by trickery or the sword."

"No trickery, I assure you," Rick said as he slowly pulled back to regard him while keeping his hands in place on the throne. "Is it not wise to forge treaties with lands mine surround for the betterment of both? Or shall you wish to keep Lincoln in a weakened state so that you may seize what is rightfully mine?"

"I have no need of your lands," Daryl snapped.

"Nor I yours...So long as we are being honest, I came here to size you up, to assess whether, like kings Negan and Phillip, you are a threat to me. I must admit that you are, but in a way in which I had not thought for I had not anticipated your beauty to take my breath away so fiercely. If I am to take your lands, I can promise it shall be done on the day we are shackled together by the bonds of matrimony to join it with mine as we do our beds," Rick confessed.

"If you think I am the kind of man easily swayed by a quick tongue you are sadly mistaken," Daryl growled, trying not to give away his enjoyment of this game by shifting in his seat.

"What say you of a slow one?" came Rick's sultry reply as he ran his tongue over the corner rim of his upper lip.

When the sound of Daryl's dagger hitting the ground met their ears, Rick lunged forward and captured his lips. Daryl was caught up in the passionate kiss as their clothing was shed in a flurry of silks and expensive fabrics.

"Slay you, I will, by a sword not forged of metal but of pleasure," Rick spoke on his lips before showing Daryl just how royally flushed he could get by the sight of those supple lips on his most precious of jewels.

Six months later, they were married, their kingdoms and hearts forever joined under one banner they waved to crush their foes and protect their people; their reign the ruler upon which all other monarchs were measured by, and their love: one that would never be rivaled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was cheesy. Ugh, someone slap me and tell me to stop this one-shot nonsense and get back to my WIP's!


End file.
